


Odd Bedfellows

by amorekay



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Bodyswap, Crushes, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Sharing a Room, awkward situations!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: Yumi's pretty sure she won't be able to sleep much tonight, she's never done well with sleeping anywhere other than her own bed, and the poster on the wall and Kiwi's sleepy sighs keep reminding her of what's wrong. She looks down at her — his — hands again and frowns. (episode tag for #42 A Fine Mess.)





	Odd Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of a prompt drabbles series on ff.net [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8635563/22/Prompt-Drabbles). Takes place, obviously, during the body!swap episode of A Fine Mess.

Ulrich makes a quick excuse to go back to the showers again — this time, with his change of clothes in hand — and she doesn't point out that his reason doesn't make any sense. She already feels uncomfortable heat rising in her cheeks, and he doesn't make any eye contact with her before fleeing down the hall to change.

Alone in Odd and Ulrich's room, she frowns and flexes her hands. It's the weirdest thing, being in Odd's body, because her mind keeps telling her it's her own — it's not until she looks down and the proportions are all wrong and her clothes are garishly bright and purple that she remembers. She sits up and picks up one of Odd's shoes by the very tips of her fingers, holding her nose with the other hand as she drops it to the floor. The other shoe soon follows. Satisfied, with the bed suddenly more livable, she leans back against the wall and waits for Ulrich to return.

He comes back and drops his day clothes into a neat pile on his chair. "Odd's pajamas are in the bottom drawer, if you wanna—" She shakes her head. "After his shoes? I'd rather not take my chances."

He laughs, and sits down across from her. There's a moment of uncomfortable silence before he says, "So— um. Good night, Yumi." He gives her a sweet, small smile, and she tries to ignore the tinge of heat rising in her cheeks again. Ulrich watches her for a moment and then quickly looks away, and turns off the light.

It takes a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the dark, and by the time she can see him again Ulrich's lying with his back turned away from her, an arm curled around his pillow. Yumi's pretty sure she won't be able to sleep much tonight, she's never done well with sleeping anywhere other than her own bed, and the poster on the wall and Kiwi's sleepy sighs keep reminding her of what's wrong. She looks down at her — his — hands again and frowns.

Ulrich's breathing finally evens out about half an hour later, just when she gets a cramp in her side from sitting in an awkward position so long and finally decides to lie down. She tugs the blanket close to her head and looks across the way at him. He's shifted at some point, and now his face is just across from her, his expression still and somber, even as he sleeps.

It makes her uncomfortable, watching him, because it seems like something private she shouldn't see — she's not sure she would want him, or anyone, watching her while she slept, while she wasn't conscious of what they might see. He clutches his pillow tighter and mumbles something under his breath — and she pulls away, forcing herself to turn around. Tomorrow, she reassures herself, tomorrow this will all be sorted out and I'll be back in my own body again.

She falls asleep to the measured breathing of the boy across the room.


End file.
